The present disclosure is related to steerable speakers, and more specifically, to using facial recognition to adjust a direction of the steerable speakers.
Fixed speakers are commonly used to output audio in a vehicle. For example, motor vehicles such as cars typically have multiple speakers in a fixed arrangement to output audio (e.g., music, book on tape, radio shows, etc) for a driver and passengers in the vehicle. However, fixed speakers cannot adjust in response to the passengers being at different locations in the listening environment. One particular speaker arrangement may be optimal for a passenger with a certain height but not optimal for passengers that are taller or shorter. Furthermore, the direction of the audio output in a fixed speaker arrangement does not change depending on the number of passengers in the vehicle. For example, if the speaker arrangement is designed to provide optimal performance when four passengers are in the vehicle, when less than four passengers are in the vehicle, the performance of the arrangement may be less optimal than other arrangements of the speakers.